Summergirls
by artscraftsgirl
Summary: Sequel to the book Wintergirls.Emma's life changed when she saw her older sister,Lia,all in blood and a knife in her hand. Now she couldn't help eating too much,and soon she turns overweight,almost obese.Will she be able to lose weight the healthy way,or will she take the wrong path that Lia used to take?


**Hi guys! I finished reading this book last year,in October I think. But I really liked the book,I actually couldn't stop reading it. I felt bad that there wasn't a sequel...So I decided to make one. Let me know in a review how I'm doing with this so far! Time to read!**

**Chapter 1: I'm thawing Lia's POV**

I'm thawing. It's true. I'm not that girl that I used to be. I'm not the hospital Lia...I'm the real Lia. The Lia who used to starve herself to death is gone. The Lia who was reaching to dangerland has disappeared. The Lia who cut herself until she was bleeding so much has vanished. This is the new me,the new Lia,and I will stay this way. The Lia who is eating normally and healthy is here. The Lia who escaped dangerland and has gone to wonderland has appeared. The Lia who ignored knifes and cutting skin losing blood has come. I wish I could take back what I did before. "Why eat?" is the wrong question now. Ask "Why not eat?" Although these words still haunts me,sneaking in and captures me..

body found in motel room,alone...

They remind me of Cassie. She was the reason why I turned into the hospital Lia. She's part of the reason why I'm the real Lia. But I still miss her. I'll never have a best friend like her again. Not after I've known her for 9 than 9 years. She still appears where ever I go. Now we barely talk. Not sure why. She watches me knit. I finished making a sweater for Mom,and I gave it to her as a late Christmas present. She liked my work. Mostly,everyone says that having me back to normal was the best Christmas present they ever had. I guess I agree too. It's like I'm my own present. Without the bows and wrappings. I gave Emma a knitting kit. I helped her knit,and little by little she is getting better at it. I'm starting to get worried that Emma is talking less to me now. But I think I know why...

_***Flashback***_

_I pick up the knife._

_The tendons on the back of my hand tense,ropes holding down a tent while the wind blows. Thin scars etch the inside of my wrist,widening to the ribbons in the crook of my elbow where I cut too deep in ninth grade. I win,I won._

_I stare at the ghost-girl on the other side in the mirror,her corset bones waiting to be laced even tighter so she can fold herself over and over until she disappears past zero._

_I cut._

_The first incision runs from my neck to just below my heart,deep enough so I can feel something,not deep enough to flay me open. The pain flows like lava and takes my breath away._

_The knife carves a path in the flesh between two ribs,then,between two ribs below that. Fat drops of blood splash on the counter,ripe red seeds. I'm so very,very strong,so iron-boned and magic that the knife draws a third line between two ribs,straight and true. Blood pools in the bowls of my hips and drips to the tile floor._

_Black holes open in front of my eyes and the wild bird trapped in my heart beats her wings frantically. I'm sweating,finally warm._

_The music sto- ..._

_... The bathroom door swings open. Emma sees the blood painting my skin and the red rivers carved on my body. Emma sees the wet knife,silver and bone._

_The screams of my little sister shatter the mirrors._

_***End of Flashback***_

Why? Why did I do that? But it is too late. Emma saw what happened. No wonder she is so quiet to me. I ended up in the hospital.

_You were a bad influence to your sister._

I know. I couldn't stop myself.

_You changed her life forever._

Stop it. There is a chance.

_Everyone was mad at you._

Shut up. Everything is fine. Fine. Fine.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17 .18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33.

No. She called me 33 times. That number is my worst enemy,with bullet-proof protection and a gun,knife to make me enter the spirit world and join where Cassie is. I didn't answer. She was asking for help. I didn't answer. She was calling me. I didn't answer. She apologized. I didn't answer. She was begging me,like a slave wanting to be free. I didn't answer.

_Cassie's death is your fault._

I said shut up. It was not entirely my fault.

_You didn't answer. Tell the truth to them._

No! I won't. How,if I smashed my phone into a million bits? That's the phone where she called me. The phone where I have all the missing calls. 33 missing calls. I didn't erase them,I smashed them. I ran the car over it 33 times. I picked it up and threw it to a dumpster. The calls entered the phone call spirits,lost around the thick forest of darkness. I bought a new phone,a little more better than my old one. I placed all the contacts,there is one that isn't there anymore. Cassie's. I had listened to all of the 33 messages,I can remember 11. But now it's 33. 33 everything.

_Your heart is 33 beats per minute._

_You have 33 stitches._

_33 pages._

All that flashed in my head like a camera that is clicking out of control.I'm lying down in my bed right now,getting tired every second. I blink,trying to stay awake. But the sleepness won,and I drift off in the dark...

I'm somewhere in the night,walking on the cementary. I have a faint,white dress that reached just below my kness that had short-sleeves just above my elbows,with silver flat shoes. I was faintly hugging myself,my hands touching my elbows to keep warm. It was windy,my hair blowing in my face gently,the clouds were black,covering the whole sky,moon and stars,yet I could still see. I stopped walking at a row of rocks,leading me straight towards a controlling myself,I followed I followed it,I counted them.1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32...33.I took one last step before stopping.I looked up,wind still blowing in my face.A few feet away,stood Cassie,hair blowing in the wind's was a ghostly-like figure.

"Hey." She said,"It's been a while since you decided to not come. It's lonely here,but I'm used to it. Please,I need your help."

I answered,"I can't help. I can't bring you into the real world again." I looked at all the stones with the info of the dead. "Where's yours?"

"There." She pointed at the stone near her. I read the name _Cassandra_. That's when the breeze became stronger,our dresses waving like crazy. "I have to go now. See you soon Lia. One day you will join me and others." I watched as she went in front of her stone,then stepped down as if she was going down the stairs. She sank in at each step. The dirt was swallowing her up. Her shoulders were only seen,as she continued to go on before only her head was seen,and she disappeared. She's back in her coffin I guess,or went under where all the ghosts are. Maybe her soul is up in Heaven,her spirit still lingering around the real world. The wind became stronger,pushing me back a little. The place slowly disappeared.

I woke up to someone calling my name."Lia?"

**I know,this was probably a little short. But anyways,who thinks Wintergirls should become a movie? *raises hand* Tell me in a review! Well,I'll try to update soon. I still wish this had a sequel. Don't worry,Elijah and others will appear soon,but in the next chapter her family will appear. Read & Review! :) **


End file.
